Narodziny Legendy
by Estriella
Summary: Do dziś trzymam w szufladzie biurka stary magazyn sportowy, na którego okładce widnieje zdjęcie znanego mi szatyna z koszulką z numerem dziesięć i umieszczonym pod nim, rzucającym się w oczy czerwonym napisem: „Narodziny legendy".


Do dziś trzymam w szufladzie biurka stary magazyn sportowy, na którego okładce widnieje zdjęcie znanego mi szatyna z koszulką z numerem dziesięć i umieszczonym pod nim, rzucającym się w oczy czerwonym napisem: „Narodziny legendy".

Zawsze gdy na niego zerkam, na moje usta wkrada się smutny uśmiech, a mnie wypełnia melancholia. Bo wiem doskonale, jak zakończył się dzień, w którym ów legenda się narodziła.

Do końca drugiej połowy zostało dwadzieścia minut, a my wciąż przegrywaliśmy. Dziennikarze, kibice, komentatorzy... Wszyscy byli przekonani, że Kakekita odniesie przytłaczające zwycięstwo.  
Podczas gdy my traciliśmy nadzieję na wygraną, Kubo rzucił się do biegu, opuszczając obronę. Zupełnie sam, nie podając do nikogo, przeszedł jedenastu graczy w niebieskich koszulkach, po czym posłał piłkę w sam środek bramki.  
Wszyscy patrzeli tylko na niego.  
Wszyscy podążali nie za piłką lecz za nim.  
Doping całego naszego sektora był przeznaczony tylko dla niego.  
Goniłem na ślepo za numerem dziesięć wyszytym na jego koszulce i nie docierało do mnie absolutnie nic; ani krzyki kibiców, ani nawoływania kolegów z drużyny. Liczył się tylko on, tylko on jeden. Błyszczał jaśniej niż słońce, był nieuchwytny niczym wiatr. Niezwyciężony. Idealny. W tamtym momencie wydawał mi się tak wspaniały i tak odległy jak nigdy wcześniej.  
Kiedy sędzia odgwizdał zdobytego gola, a nasza drużyna w końcu zremisowała, zalała mnie fala radości, tak ogromna, że przez chwilę odebrało mi oddech. Idąc w ślad za innymi, ruszyłem niezwłocznie w jego kierunku, odczuwając przemożną chęć rzucenia się mu w ramiona i wybuchnięcia głośnym śmiechem, pełnym dumy, szczęścia i triumfu. Ale chwila radości była krótka, gdyż szybko zastąpiło ją zmartwienie i strach, gdy kapitan Kakegawy upadł na zieloną murawę zupełnie bez ruchu, pozbawiony sił.  
Gdy po dłuższej chwili, z wielkim trudem i pomocą dwójki innych graczy stanął na nogi, ruszył w kierunku szatni, niezdolny do dalszej gry. Zanim oddał dowodzenie drużyną Kamiyi, i zanim jeszcze mnie minął, schodząc z boiska, wypowiedział słowa, których nigdy nie zapomnę: „Toshi, jedynym napastnikiem Kakegawy jesteś ty". Wtedy jeszcze nie rozumiałem, co owe słowa znaczą, ale stanowiły źródło siły, dzięki której w ostatnich minutach meczu zdobyłem decydującą, zwycięską bramkę.  
W końcu długi i męczący mecz dobiegł końca. Wygraliśmy. Ta świadomość ciążyła mi niemiłosiernie na barkach i czułem potrzebę podzielenia się ów ciężarem z Kubo. Niczego nie pragnął bardziej, niż przekazania mu tych jakże wspaniałych wieści.  
W koło mnie wszyscy biegali, skakali, krzyczeli i śmiali się. Gdzieś tam w szatni leżał przykuty do łóżka nasz kapitan, osoba, która w oczach nas wszystkich stała się dziś legendą, ale nikt nie martwił się tym zbytnio, bo przecież nie było czym. Nawet ktoś tak utalentowany jak Kubo może się przecież zmęczyć. To nic, że był zupełnie wycieńczony. Któż by nie był, po przebiegnięciu całej długości boiska i wyminięciu jedenastu graczy? Każdy chciał się najpierw sam nacieszyć zwycięstwem, by móc później świętować je wraz z Kubo, którego każdy podziwiał i szanował.  
Wszyscy byli tacy szczęśliwi i zajęci sobą, że jeszcze przez długi czas do nikogo nie docierały wieści, jakie przekazał nam Kamiya, gdy wraz z trenerem wrócili z szatni.  
Kubo... umarł.  
Jedno, krótkie zdanie, wypowiedziane ściszonym głosem, wtedy zabrzmiało jak głupi żart. Pozbawiony sensu i zupełnie nie śmieszny żart. I dopiero kiedy po policzkach Kamiyi zaczęły płynąć niekontrolowane łzy, wszyscy zrozumieli, że to się stało naprawdę.  
\- N-nie żartuj. - Kenji zacisnął dłonie na ramionach Kamiyi, a jego głos drżał od desperackiej nadziei. - Jeszcze przed chwilą był tak energiczny! Czy nie przeszedł jedenastu zawodników na naszych oczach!?  
\- Ja... On... - Kamiya nie powiedział nic więcej. Prawdopodobnie nie był w stanie.  
Na przekór wszystkiemu, jakby chcąc udowodnić samemu sobie, że jednak Kamiya się myli, rzuciłem się pędem w kierunku szatni, do pokoju przeznaczonego dla kontuzjowanych zawodników, gdzie miałem nadzieję znaleźć Kubo – całego i zdrowego. Żywego.  
Korytarz był opustoszały, dźwięk moich kroków uderzał echem o nagie ściany, obrazy za mijanymi oknami wydawały się rozmazane, zasnute gęstą mgłą. Drzwi na końcu owego korytarza wydawały mi się wciąż oddalać, zanim przybliżać, a dwie minuty biegu przeciągały się w nieskończoność. W końcu dotarłem do celu. Jako pierwszy. Gdzieś tam w odmętach świadomości rozumiałem, że reszta drużyny zaraz powinna się zjawić, ale teraz to było zupełnie nieistotne.  
Pokój był jak każdy inny, ciasny i duszny. Na stoliku stała puszka z niedopitą colą, zaraz obok, na szarej wykładzinie podłogowej, leżały rzucone niedbale ubłocone korki. Wszystko wyglądało tak jak po każdym zakończonym meczu. Tylko... nie słyszałem tego charakterystycznego, zaraźliwego śmiechu. Jego śmiechu.  
Leżał w zupełnym bezruchu, otulony niczym niezmąconą ciszą, na jedynym z dwóch łóżek. Wyglądał tak spokojnie, jakby spał, i tylko nieunosząca się klatka piersiowa potwierdzała absurdalne słowa Kamiyi.  
Kubo umarł.  
Usłyszałem jak drzwi się za mną zamykają, a gdzieś na korytarzu rozniosły się krzyki trenera, chłopaków z drużyny i szloch Kazumi. Wiedziałem, że trener stara się powstrzymać ich przed wtargnięciem do pokoju i że mam jedynie kilka minut. Kilka minut by się pożegnać.  
Moje ciało poruszyło się same, bez udziału mojej woli. Stanąłem przy leżącym na łóżku Kubo i wyciągnąłem bezwiednie dłoń by dotknąć jego spokojnej, uśpionej twarzy. Jego skóra była tak gładka jak to zapamiętałem. Ciało, wciąż jeszcze ciepłe, przyodziane było nadal w strój szkolnego klubu piłkarskiego. Dziesiątka na koszulce teraz wydawała mi się pasować do sytuacji jak ulał. Numer nadawany tylko najlepszym... Nie mogłem wyobrazić sobie nikogo, kto bardziej by pasował do tej koszulki. I tylko jakiś chichy głosik w mojej głowie szepnął, że niedługo to ja będę numerem dziesięć, że zajmę miejsce Kubo, ale nie słuchałem go. Nie chciałem słyszeć.  
Opuszkami palców, delikatnie gładziłem jego czoło, nos, policzki, usta. Wąskie wargi zdawały się być nienaturalnie blade, niemal sine, ale wciąż równie miękkie co wcześniej. Drzwi zaskrzypiały, cisza została przerwana przez trzynaście przekrzykujących się nawzajem znajomych głosów i nawiedziła mnie irracjonalna myśl, że nie powinni tu być, bo przecież nie zdążyłem się jeszcze pożegnać. A później dotarło do mnie, że przecież i tak nie wiedziałbym co powiedzieć i zrobić. Zwyczajnie nie chciałem się z nim żegnać.

Dzień później odbyła się stypa. Przybyły tłumy ludzi, nie wielu z nich rozpoznawałem. Każdy wydawał się zrozpaczony, zupełnie zdruzgotany, gdy spoglądał na zdjęcie Kubo oprawione w czarną ramkę, postawione na widoku, wśród góry kwiatów.  
Oparty plecami o chłodną ścianę wpatrywałem się w swoje buty, a w mojej głowie kołatała się tylko jedna myśl: dlaczego Kubo uczestniczył w meczu mimo iż był chory?  
\- Słyszałam, że to był zawał – powiedziała któraś z kobiet opuszczających posiadłość Kuby. Podniosłem wzrok tylko po to, by przekonać się, że jej nie znam. Ze złością pomyślałem, że to pewnie jedna z tych plotkar, ale zamiast czym prędzej stamtąd odejść, zacząłem nasłuchiwać.  
\- To straszne. Żeby w tak młodym wieku... – odparła druga, poprawiając czarną spódnicę.  
\- Tak. Słyszałam też, że miał białaczkę.  
\- Miał serce słabe od tak ciężkiej anemii, a mimo to grał tak intensywnie... Jego serce po prostu nie mogło tego wytrzymać.  
\- Zastanawiam się, czy jego lekarz nie próbował go zatrzymać – wtrąciła się trzecia.  
\- Oczywiście, że próbował. Ale chłopak był kapitanem i jako kapitan, najprawdopodobniej nie nie chciał słuchać o porzuceniu kolegów z drużyny.  
\- Wymienić życie na piłkę... - westchnęły niemal w tym samym czasie, a we mnie coś drgnęło.

Gdy po ceremonii wróciłem do domu, rzuciłem się na łóżko, nie zdjąwszy nawet marynarki. Nocne niebo było bezchmurne, mimo to, blask gwiazd nie był w stanie przebić się przez niezliczone światła miasta.  
Teraz pewnie wszyscy płaczą, pomyślałem. Ja nie byłem w stanie zmusić się do płaczu. Gdzieś tam w środku mnie szalała potężna burza, ale żadne emocje nie uzewnętrzniały się. Moja twarz pozostawała zastygła w grymasie tępo uśmiechniętej porcelanowej lalki, bo jeszcze chwilę wcześniej musiałem pocieszać szlochającą w rękaw mojej koszuli Kazumi. Oczy szczypały mnie niemiłosiernie, jednak pozostawały jak na złość suche.  
Myślę, że jeszcze wtedy nie docierał do mniej fakt, że on naprawdę nie żyje. Nie byłem jeszcze w stanie przetrawić tej myśli, nie miałam nawet czasu by odczuć jego stratę. Wiedziałam jednak, że któregoś dnia – może jutro, może za tydzień, a może za miesiąc – z całą mocą odczuje, że jego już nie ma, że więcej go nie zobaczę. I bałem się, że wówczas nie będę w stanie sobie z tym poradzić, upadnę i nie będę miał siły by się podnieść. Bo jego nie będzie, by móc podać mi pomocną dłoń.

_ \- Nie poddawaj się, Toshi – powiedział Kubo, uważnie obserwując mój trening indywidualny. Po raz trzeci nie zdołałem posłać piłki w miejsce, w które celowałem i zaczynałam tracić nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek mi się to uda. - Jestem pewien, że dasz radę.  
Spojrzałem na niego zrezygnowany.  
\- Kubo-san, dlaczego tak bardzo we mnie wierzysz?  
Kubo zmierzwił mi włosy i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.  
\- Toshi, czy lubisz piłkę?  
Tym jednym zdaniem dotarł w najgłębsze zakamarki mojej duszy. W tej jednej chwili rozumieliśmy się lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. _

Kamiya powiedział kiedyś, że ja i Kubo byliśmy do siebie bardzo podobni. A ja zastanawiałem się, czy mnie i jego łączyło coś więcej, poza wspólną pasją do gry w piłkę. Może i patrzeliśmy na świat prze te same szkiełka okularów; zielone niczym murawa boiska. Ale nie można było nazwać nas przyjaciółmi. Nie byliśmy też zwykłymi kolegami z drużyny, bo ci się przecież nie całują ani nie trzymają za rękę. Nazwanie nas kochankami byłoby jawnym wyolbrzymieniem, kim więc byliśmy dla siebie? Kim był dla mnie Kubo?

Wciąż pamiętam moment, kiedy jego usta dotknęły moich, po raz pierwszy. Były ciepłe i miękkie, lekko wilgotne. Pocałunek trwał tylko krótką chwilę, był ulotny i delikatny niczym muśnięcie skrzydeł motyla. Ale to wystarczyło, by moje ciało stanęło w ogniu, a serce rozpoczęło szalony galop. Gdy się ode mnie odsunął, w jego ciemnych, błyszczących oczach widziałem dumę, troskę i coś, czego wtedy jeszcze nie rozpoznawałem, chociaż dziś wydaje mi się to rzeczą najbardziej oczywistą.  
Miłość.  
I nagle to do mnie dotarło – Kubo był osobą, którą kochałem.

Kazumi bardzo nalegała abym wraz z nią odwiedził grób Kubo, ja jednak wciąż odmawiałem. Nie chciałem stawać przed ziemnym kamieniem, na którym ktoś wygrawerował imię Kubo, bo wówczas musiałbym wreszcie dopuścić do siebie fakt, że on nie żyje. Potrzebowałem czasu. Musiały upłynąć kolejne dwa tygodnie, abym uporządkował w końcu wszystkie swoje myśli. Ostatecznie zdobyłem się na odwagę, aby pójść na cmentarz. Poszedłem sam, nikomu o tym nie mówiąc. Nie miałam ochoty na towarzystwo. Uważałem, że to zbyt osobiste.

Kucnęłam przed jego grobem, zmuszając się do delikatnego uśmiechu. Kubo nie chciałby widzieć mnie pogrążonego w depresji, starałem się więc zdusić w sobie potrzebę płaczu, która dopadła mnie niespodziewanie, bez ostrzeżenia. Później, postanowiłem w duchu, później będę miał okazję, aby dać temu upust.  
Milczałem, ponieważ nie bardzo wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Wtem, mógłbym przysiąc, usłyszałem cichy szept Kubo, niesiony przez delikatny, ciepły wietrzyk.  
_„Toshi, czy lubisz piłkę?"_  
Uśmiechnąłem się szerzej, tym razem szczerze.  
\- Tak.  
Kocham piłkę.  
I kocham ciebie.


End file.
